1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to spray heads and more particularly to shower and power washer heads designed to produce a wide, conical water spray pattern during low or high water pressure conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of shower heads that provide pulsating or non-pulsating streams of water are known in the art. Most shower heads are also adjustable which provide a wide variety of flow patterns. Unfortunately, when the water pressure is relatively low (below 30 P.S.I.) the size of the spray pattern is destroyed.
Some shower heads design to create large spray patterns are relatively large structures comprised of large flat, circular structures with perforations or large bulbous structures with internal impellers or rotators that rotate or wobble when water flows through them. Unfortunately, many homeowners find large shower heads visibly distracting.
Powered pressure washers include a nozzle attached to the end of a hand held wand that creates a high pressure stream of water that is aimed at a surface to be cleaned. Powered pressure washers include a pump coupled to an electric motor or a gas powered engine. Electric powered pressure washers are smaller and more portable than gas powered pressure washers and also produce lower pressures than gas powered pressure washers. Because the size of the spray pattern can impact the amount of pressure exerted against a surface, most users of electric power pressure washer will restrict the size of the nozzle opening to produce a narrow spray pattern with greater pressure needed for cleaning. Unfortunately, use of a nozzle that produces a narrow spray pattern, increases the amount of time needed for cleaning a surface